


Hostile Territory

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Hopeful Ending, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pining Characters Forced To Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A rescue mission goes horribly wrong. Spock tries to make the best of an awful situation.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110
Collections: Anonymous, Nonconathon 2020





	Hostile Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeFeuNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/gifts).



Spock turns to his captain as he steps onto the transporter. "Captain, are you quite certain that we both should go down?"

"Of course, Mr. Spock." Kirk smiles warmly at his second in command. "This is a simple rescue mission. It will warm our Starfleet comrade to see some friendly faces after that awful crash. He's been on this abandoned class M planet for long enough. Who better to greet this tired and hungry soul than our best and brightest?" 

"How humble of you," Spock says dryly. 

Kirk smirks. "I wasn't exactly talking about myself there." Spock raises an eyebrow. Kirk's eyes are... soft. Something inside of Spock feels unnaturally warm whenever Kirk looks at him like that. He doesn't want to acknowledge it, and he mustn't let his captain know that these inconvenient feelings exist. It would cause too many problems. Kirk chuckles to himself, and faces their engineer, posture relaxed. "Beam us down, Scotty. We'll hail you to beam us back within the hour." 

"Aye aye, sir." 

In an instant, they de-materialize. The USS Enterprise becomes fuzzy, and then the image fades to nothing. They then find themselves on the ground on unfamiliar, craggy land. The air is thin, but Kirk seems to be doing just fine for now. Spock makes note to keep an eye on him - he remembers how winded Kirk got on Vulcan. 

Apparently, the planet had been mined of its resources decades ago, and was thus was abandoned by its original inhabitants. They're far outside of Federation territory, so Spock is unsure which species originally lived here. Perhaps even a species unknown to the Federation. It would not surprise him; he has met dozens of unknown aliens over the course of his tenure in Starfleet, especially under his captain. 

"Odd," Kirk murmurs. "You notice something strange, Spock?" 

When Spock notices, he quirks an eyebrow. "Indeed. There should be a shuttlepod crash here. We were supposed to be transported close to the wreckage, but there's none to be seen." 

"Can you think of any logical explanation for this?" 

Spock kneels and touches the rock beneath his feet. "It is... difficult to say." He traces the ground. "There don't seem to be any signs that the ship was moved. Indeed, there are no signs that there was a shuttlepod here at all." 

"What do you think happened?" 

Spock frowns. "I'm uncertain, but I cannot say that this bodes well." 

Kirk stiffens, his hand shifting to his holster. "You think this is a trap?" 

"Could be. Uhura did say that the vessel the shuttlepod originally belonged to was not immediately available in our databases." Spock stands, facing his captain. "What's our next move?" 

Kirk's brow furrows, looking inwards. "Well... if this _isn't_ a trap, I can't stand the thought of abandoning Starfleet personnel here. We should look around a bit, just to be sure." 

"Understood." Spock pulls out his phaser. "What setting?" 

"Stun seems fine for now, as we have no reason to believe that this planet is dangerous," Kirk says, adjusting his own phaser, "but stay vigilant." Spock nods, placing his phaser back in its holster, but keeping his hand by his hip in case something goes awry. 

Up ahead is a large hill - one of several, but the next closest one is quite a bit away. "Maybe it's possible that Scotty got the coordinates wrong," Kirk says. "The planet does look pretty... uniform in its layout. I think we should take a look." Spock trails close behind, keeping an eye out behind them, just in case. Halfway up, Kirk stops. "Spock, look." 

He does. "There's a cave." He squints his eyes, looking a closer. "It _seems_ structurally stable, although it's hard to tell." 

"Think our guy could be in there?" 

Spock sighs. "I see little reason why you are asking me that question, as I am sure that you have made up your mind to look yourself. I'll keep watch." 

Kirk gives Spock a reassuring smile. "Thanks. I'll call for you if I need you." With that, he retreats into the cave, hugging the wall as he slides in. 

Spock waits outside, and he tries to assure himself that the itching sensation near his heart is _not_ worry, certainly not. 

It doesn't take long for his fears to be founded. "Spock!" Kirk yells, his voice echoing within. 

In seconds, Spock is running, his phaser in his hand as he bolts towards Kirk. "Jim!" He runs deeper, deeper, almost to the point where the darkness of the cave swallows him whole - and then he sees them. 

A humanoid alien is holding Kirk from behind. Kirk's phaser has been wrestled from him, and now is pointed towards his temple. Despite everything, Kirk looks relatively calm. Spock wonders if it's for his sake. "Don't you dare call your ship for help, or I will pull the trigger. It's been a while since I've had some new subjects for my research," the alien says. "I think you two will do just nicely." 

Spock's eyes meet Kirk's, and Kirk glances to the side, trying to look at his captor. "Now, now. We mean no harm. You can put down the phaser. We're listening to what you're saying." 

"I think not." Spock feels his blood pulse through his veins, heating up. "I won't be satisfied until I'm sure that I have sufficient information." 

"That being?" (It's taking everything in Spock to wait patiently, as he knows that the wrong move might spell death for Jim.) 

The alien tilts his head. "I haven't seen either of your species on this planet before, though I have seen recordings that I intercepted via satellite. I like learning about... others." He presses the phaser against Kirk's head. Spock has to fight the urge to lurch forward. "What are their limits? Their morals? Please know that I have nothing against either of you, but this experiment seems to be more interesting than most." The alien turns his face towards Spock. "You aren't a human like this one, right? You look more like a Vulcan."

"... Indeed." 

The alien grins. "Ah, so perhaps we understand each other. I follow the pursuit of knowledge, and you surely respect that as a logical Vulcan, no?" Spock purses his lips, staying silent. "I'm feeling generous. I was only going to give one option, but I'll provide you with two." 

"And what might those be?" 

"You could maim this human. A friend?" Jim closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, centering himself. "However, there's another thing I'm interested in. We all look fairly similar, but just different enough..." 

"What is it?" Spock asks, growing impatient. 

"How do Vulcans and humans procreate? I'd like a demonstration, if this option is more palatable for you. More _logical_." 

"That's absolutely - " 

"Spock, it's all right." 

Their eyes meet. "Jim, with all due respect - "

"I'm your commanding officer," Kirk says, surprisingly calm. "Demonstrate to our friend here how Vulcans reproduce. Use me." 

"I..." Spock gulps, his palms sweating. "... If this is an order, then I'll do it for you." 

"It's the most logical option, right?" Jim's smile is thin, but he doesn't look scared. It makes Spock slightly uncomfortable that he feels more apprehension than Jim is letting himself express. 

The alien pulls away, keeping Kirk's phaser pointed at him. "Drop your weapon before you get started," he orders Spock. 

Reluctantly, Spock unclips his holster and places it on the ground. With heavy steps, he approaches Kirk. "Jim, I'm sor-"

"Don't say it." Kirk looks into Spock's eyes, determined, and Spock's heart aches. He would argue further, but there's little use. Kirk has made up his mind. 

"... Very well, Captain." 

At first, Spock isn't quite sure what to do. It's not as if he doesn't _know_ what to do. Having sex for recreation is something Spock has had little interest in, but he knows how sex works both for humans and for Vulcans. It's not all that different, really, at least if the holograms he saw were accurate. However, the theory of having sex with someone in a positive, consensual atmosphere is far different than being forced under duress with a pair of eyes on one's back. 

Finally, he reaches forward, tugging Kirk's pants and underwear off his hips and down to his mid-thigh. Kirk is soft, as expected. Spock had wondered - once or twice - what Kirk might look like, but he had never wished to see Kirk in a situation like this, where Kirk has no control over what happens to him. "All right," he says quietly, and places Kirk in his palm. 

Kirk closes his eyes, and Spock finds it extremely hard to read him. Humans, by nature, are slightly softer than Vulcans are when flaccid. He squeezes the shaft, gently, and then starts stroking, trying to imitate lewd gestures he had seen fellow crew mates used more than once. It takes a bit of time, but, finally, Kirk starts stirring. Kirk exhales slowly through his nose as his cock starts to harden, feeling more similar to Spock's own when unaroused. So, Spock keeps going, trying to stare at the wall behind Kirk, to _not_ ogle his captain as his breath grows slightly ragged. (Trying to ignore how he feels his own cock growing firmer.) 

"Your pants," the alien says. 

Spock turns and sees that the phaser is pointed at _him_ , not at Kirk. Without hesitation, he pulls down his own set of pants, bunching them at his knees. They would need to come off eventually, anyway. The alien has threaded his own cock through his fly, and strokes it idly with his spare hand. Spock feels something unpleasant curl in his gut. "How logical of you," he says dryly. 

" _Spock_ ," Kirk hisses in warning. 

The alien smirks, jerking himself faster. "It's all right. Say what you want as long as you bring each other to orgasm." 

His clarification calms Spock just a little. Without proper lubrication, he was afraid that he would injure Jim. Now, he has other options. It's time to prepare. 

Clenching his jaw, he grasps onto himself with his other hand, stimulating both of them in steady strokes. Kirk grips onto the craggy wall, his knees shaking slightly. His lips part, and he starts panting. Spock tries his best not to stare at Kirk, but even hearing his captain's soft moans is enough to make his cock rock hard in his hand. (He had, perhaps, imagined what Kirk would sound like, once or twice. The reality is much more vivid, and yet Spock isn't particularly happy to hear Kirk make these noises for him. His body, however, reacts regardless of his feelings.) "Jim..." Spock starts, but he can't find the words that he wants to say. 

Jim, to his credit, opens his eyes, attempting to put on a smile for Spock. "It's all right. Do what you need to do." 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

Jim leans forward, pressing his forehead against Spock's. "I trust that I'm in good hands." 

Spock takes his hands off of Kirk and steps back, trying his best to steady himself. "All right." He swallows. "... Turn around." Kirk looks a bit apprehensive. "I promise I'll try to minimize harm." Kirk nods and rests his palms against the wall, bracing himself. Spock cringes when Kirk spreads his legs. "No need, Captain. Legs together." 

He obeys. It feels slightly perverse to order his commanding officer in this way. "Yes, Mr. Spock." 

Spock strokes himself a few times, trying to stay hard, and squeezes Kirk's ass with his other hand. Kirk grunts, and Spock's heart hammers against his lower rib cage. Knowing that hesitating will only prolong their suffering, Spock exhales slowly and slides his cock between Kirk's firm thighs. Spock bites his lip and groans upon contact. Kirk's muscles are firm, and his skin is very smooth... Jim doesn't react, which doesn't surprise Spock much. So, before he starts moving, he reaches around and grasps Jim's cock again. 

"Ah," Kirk sighs, and Spock swallows down a moan. He shouldn't be doing this, not in a place like this, not with someone watching them. Even worse, it shouldn't _feel_ good. What sort of perverse creature is he, for finding pleasure in assaulting his captain? Shame prickles his skin as he thrusts, each rhythmic jerk bringing him closer. In an attempt to end this, in an attempt to bring Jim pleasure, Spock twists his wrist as he tries to bring Jim to completion. He has little idea of what Jim likes, so he tries what he's seen in holograms. 

Jim seems to appreciate Spock's effort. "Spock," he moans, and he rocks his hips back against Spock. Guilt eats away at Spock. It _shouldn't_ have to be like this. Perhaps, if he had asked Jim before if he felt - but that would have been crossing a professional boundary, so he never did. 

He wishes he could hold Jim closer. He knows that to do so would likely make things worse for them later. 

He fucks Jim's thighs, and Jim makes small, conflicted noises as Spock jerks him off. To the side, Spock hears the alien growing closer to his own orgasm. Spock wishes he could apologize. It's not fair to Jim that he's being humiliated like this. He should have insisted that he take Jim's place - but he knows that Jim would have never let him. 

Despite everything, Spock feels himself nearing his limit. His breathing turns rough, he speeds up his wrist, he ruts between Jim's thighs fiercely. The alien chuckles to himself, breathy and high pitched. "Animals, both of you," he says. 

Spock squeezes his eyes shut and tries to focus. Perhaps, in a different universe, he could be spooning Jim in bed, his hands languidly roaming Jim's body, and Jim would be allowing himself to moan, to _feel_ , to enjoy every touch that Spock would lavish on him, and Spock would enjoy the same in return. He tries his best not to think about what's happening now. 

Jim comes first, gasping as his cock pulses. Spock isn't watching, so he isn't certain if he or the alien comes next, but, within a minute, it's over for all of them. Jim slumps against the wall, panting, and Spock takes a step back, his legs feeling like jelly. It takes them several moments to regain their composure. 

"All right, I have enough information for my research," the alien says, sliding his cock back into his pants. "You may leave now." 

"Generous," Kirk grumbles. 

"Hm, quite." The alien puts the phaser down on the ground and steps back into the depths of the cave. "You said you're friendly, yes? Don't go back on your word." 

"... Yes, sir." Spock wants to argue, because, while illogical, he wishes that the alien wouldn't get away with this, but he bites his tongue. A few minutes pass, and Kirk sighs, tidying himself before he walks over to grab his phaser. "Are you all right, Mr. Spock?" 

"I'm more worried about you," Spock says earnestly. 

Jim smiles at Spock, and it hurts a little to look at. "I'll be all right. Thanks for your quick thinking." 

"I'd do anything for you, Jim." Perhaps too bold, perhaps too honest, but Spock couldn't imagine himself saying anything else.

Jim blinks. "... Thank you." Shaking his head, as if trying to shake negative thoughts out of his brain, he whips out his communicator. "Scotty? Prepare the transporter. Just Spock and I. ... No, no. I'll explain later. We're unharmed, if that's a concern." Spock wonders how truthful Kirk is being here. Surely something he did must have hurt Jim in some way. "Just give me a minute. There's one last thing Mr. Spock and I have to attend to." 

Kirk puts down his communicator, and Spock folds his hands behind his back. "What is it?" 

Kirk gives Spock an ambiguous half-smile. "It's not your fault, you know." 

"I should have gone in with you, then there would have been a higher likelihood that I - "

"What's done is done, Spock. And you were being cautious." Kirk sighs. "Thank you... for doing your best for me." 

"It doesn't feel like my best." 

Kirk grasps onto Spock's wrist, and Spock startles, staring into Kirk's eyes. "You are my best and brightest, Mr. Spock. I trust you with everything." He pauses. "Let us not speak of this to anyone... but we should speak of this more in private, later, when we have time." 

"I agree," Spock says, relaxing slightly. "... Thank you, Jim." 

A sparkle enters Kirk's eyes, and Spock feels a little guilty that it makes him feel calm. "Any time." He whips out his communicator. "Energize."


End file.
